Wounds may develop within the gastrointestinal system for a variety of reasons. For example, bariatric surgical procedures create staple lines that may be prone to leakage. In some cases, the presence of materials such as nutritional contents can interfere with healing of the staple lines. In some instances, the presence of nutritional contents can irritate healing tissue and can lead to infection. It may be helpful to protect the healing staple line from materials such as nutritional contents. Of the known medical devices and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical devices as well as alternative methods for manufacturing and using medical devices.